The Girl Who Didn't Exist
by UknownHero
Summary: ONE-SHOT! Akira has decided to repeat the year that changed his life forever. However, not everything is how he remembers...


Hey UknownHero here and... Persona 5 The Royal was officially revealed and...

Here's something dumb. It's gonna be wrong considering things but... hey.

Updated on 1/30/2020.

New Game... Start!

**The Girl Who Didn't Exist  
(By UknownHero)**

You know, when someone says tells you that you're "repeating the year", that's usually a bad thing. It meant that you failed, that you couldn't pull it off and failed meet you goals and end up falling flat on your face. That's when you pick yourself up and decide.

Do you face that challenge again or do you run away from it?

To Akira Kurusu however, that phrase became a little... different.

On December 24th, he and his merry band of thieves would dive deep into humanity's consciousness, face the God of Control and unite Japan in order to shoot the bastard in the face to save not only Christmas, but humanity's free will, using the physical embodiment of his psyche which took form of Satanael.

Yep, that was the life of a Phantom Thief.

However, there were still some regrets he had lingering as he went home. Akira missed out on a lot of things. He hoped he had more days to hang out with the people he neglected. He never finished those video games that he left Futaba with and he was sure he could've made more friends if he tried a little harder.

Igor gave him a solution to that.

So here he was, on the Shujin Academy Rooftop, waiting for the rest of the Thieves to come. The calling card to Kamoshida was sent, he was armed to the teeth with all the weapons and items he collected in his past life, and he had a bunch of Personas ready to kick ass.

Although, he noted that he ended up a little further than he expected. He wanted return to April 9th, not April 27th.

Meh, it was probably to skip over the frustrations of Morgana telling him stuff he already knew. Akira actually liked he was diving straight into a stealing the Treasure than slowly making his way through the castle.

"Yo!" Ryuji greeted, snapping Akira out of his thoughts as he put away his phone. "How's it been man?"

"Good." Akira replied with a smile. "How's you and the track team?"

"Still as shit as ever, but I'm workin' on it." Ryuji answered just as the door to the rooftop opened again.

"Sorry I was late. Had to go to the bathroom real quick." Ann apologized as she fixed her clothes a bit.

"Nah, I just go here myself." Ryuji stated as Akira tossed a soda can towards the model, who caught it and started taking a drink.

"So, ready to go?" Akira asked as he pulled out his phone.

"Hold on, Joker!" Morgana spoke up as he popped up from his bag. "We're still waiting for our last member to show up."

"Hm? Last member?" Akira got out in confusion. Did Makoto or Haru join already?

Suddenly, the door to the roof opened.

Out came a beautiful girl, a second year by her uniform, with striking blood red hair, dark brown eyes and red shoes. Every step she made was that of a dancer, elegant and confident.

"Hey everyone." The mysterious girl greeted with a friendly smile.

"Sup, Kasumi." Ryuji greeted as Ann waved.

Meanwhile, Akira just stared.

He did not remember ever meeting her.

"Hello, Lady Kasumi. Ready to steal Kamoshida's heart?" Morgana asked.

"Oh, I've been waiting since I met him." Kasumi answered with determination in her voice. "Let go, Joker!"

"..." Akira said nothing as he stared at the blood-red head.

"Uh... Joker? You alright?" Ann asked in concern.

"..."

"Er, Akira? You're kinda freaking me out..." Ryuji got out as Akira continued staring.

"..."

"Joker!" Morgana called out, snapping Akira back to reality. "What's wrong?"

"You're not supposed to be here." Akira suddenly stated, it being the first thing that came to his mind.

"Hm? Joker?" Kasumi got out in confusion.

"Who are you?" Akira asked.

"What?" Kasumi looked really offended by that. "I-It's me. Kasumi Yoshizawa. I transferred in at the same time as you on a scholarship."

"W-Wait, what?" Akira coughed out, trying to process this information. When did this happen!?

"Erm, are you sick...?" Ann asked, worried for the Leader. "Kasumi's been with us since she stumbled into the castle with us. Come on, don't you remember what happened at the castle?"

"Yeah, you two were on fire!" Ryuji added. "It was all like, you two were dancing around those Shadows, especially that Slime thing..." He then explained before shuddering at the memory of the Torn King of Desire.

"Please don't remind me, Ryuji-kun." Kasumi sighed out.

"And let's not forget about what you two did to the Kamoshida statue." Ann pointed out with a slight giggle. "I can't believe you did that!"

"It was Joker's idea, I keep telling you that." Kasumi stated as a small blush came upon her face.

"Hold on, can someone please explain to me what happened!?" Akira called out. Did she even exist in the previous timeline!?

"Akira... Do you... Is something going on...?" Kasumi questioned, looking as if she was about to cry. It broke Akira's heart that he did that to her.

"N-No, just... I don't know, maybe the Metaverse did something to me the last time we visited." Akira smoothly lied.

"Oh, well you did get inflicted with Forget back there, maybe you're still suffering from it a little." Kasumi breathed out in relief.

"Well, you better get better soon." Morgana said as he frowned. "We need you to keep it together! We have a time limit until Kamoshida's Treasure disappears!"

"R-Right." Akira sighed out before looking at the mysterious red head. She definitely wasn't at Shujin Academy in the last timeline, but apparently she was a friend and that was good enough for him. "Sorry again, Yoshizawa-san. Just... kinda tired. Alright everyone, let's steal Kamoshida's heart!"

"Hai!" Everyone called out as they started making their way down to the front of the school.

"Hey, Joker. Once we're in, do you mind helping me with my grappling hook? I'm still not that good with them and I'm afraid I might fall off." Kasumi requested with a kind smile.

"Of cou-Wait, we have grappling hook!?" Akira exclaimed... before Kasumi kissed him straight on the lips.

"Thanks, Joker! Now hurry up, that Treasure won't steal itself." Kasumi told him playfully before running off, leaving Akira frozen on the spot.

"Still can't believe you managed to win her over so fast..." Ryuji muttered out, looking a little jealous.

"Well, after that last encounter, it was inevitable." Ann stated.

"Heh, maybe I'll get Lady Ann just as fast as soon as I regain my true form!" Morgana hoped. "Now let's get going already! The Treasure awaits!"

At that moment, Akira smartly decided to just go with the flow. He had an entire year to get used to the new changes, and maybe even meet a few new people along the way.

Plus, that grappling hook sounded effin' awesome.

Save Game... 100% Complete!

Cranked one out in an hour! Hope I'm the first to post about Kasumi Yoshizawa, the new party member that I inaccurately portrayed!

UknownHero signing out, my friends!


End file.
